Sisters of the line of Durin
by Archlin1415
Summary: Eyva and Katla are Fili and Kili's sisters. This story is set just before the quest, right before Eyva and Katla marry.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello, Readers :)_**

**_This story was co-written by Legolin12 and Archerm99. Legolin's writing is in italics, while Archerm's is in the Bold font. _**

**_This story is 100% A-U, set before the Quest. Eyva and Katla are Fili and Kili's younger twin sisters :)_**

**_If you only have negative things to say about this story, please provide your negativity in the form of constructive criticism. We can't improve if you don't tell us what's wrong._**

**_Thanks!_**

**_~Legolin and Archem AKA Archlin1415 :)_**

_"You look...lovely!" Kili grinned at his sisters. Eyva and Katla were finally old enough to marry and they were hoping their young dwarfs would ask them a certain question soon._

_"I'm sure Turwaithion and ? will want to marry you soon." Fili added helpfully._

_Eyva glared at her brothers and marched over to Uncle Thorin. "Would you tell those two to shut up?"_

_Thorin smiled at his niece, finding it as hard as ever to tell her no. "FILI! KILI! Cut it out!" He roared, causing Dis to hurry from the kitchen at the commotion._

**As their mother hurried out, she saw Katla hit her brothers. "Katla. Leave them be."**

**"But mother!"**

**"No buts."**

**"Yeah, a lady wouldn't do that, Katla!" Kili added which earned him another smack on the arm.**

**"Mum!"Kili whined.**

**"You deserved it," Katla commented matter-of-factly. **

**"Kili, Fili, Katla, Eyva. Stop it," Thorin sternly told them.**

**"Sorry, uncle..." Each of Thorin's nieces and nephews mumbled in unison.**

**"Eyva, Katla, you look ****beautiful," Thorin added with a smile.**

**"Thank you, Uncle."**

_Eyva thanked her Uncle, then glared at Kili. "For your information, I'm not going to get married anytime soon. So stop teasing._

_Thorin turned away choking on his laughter. Yesterday two young lovers had come to ask him if they could ask two young dwarf-maids a certain question. _

_Dis shook her head and returned to the kitchen with the harsh promise, "If you can't act mature for once, I'll have to keep you all home tonight."_

_Katla and Eyva became serious and retreated to their bedroom, leaving Fili and Kili to think up new pranks._

_Thorin entered the kitchen, something obviously troubling him. "Are you sure it is a wise idea for Eyva and Katla to marry elves?"_

_"It's for the best...the girls definitely love them and it means an alliance with Lord Elrond."_

_Thorin's eyes darkened. "Elves? Since when have elves kept their alliances?"_

_Dis sighed turning to face her brother. "Thranduil is not like Elrond. Elrond does not break promises as easily as Thranduil did."_

_"And what do you know of this matter?"_

_"As much as you do. Would you deny your nieces happiness?"_

_Thorin shook his head, mumbling, "no."_

_Dis smiled. "Thank you, brother. " She shoved a pot of steaming soup into his arms and hurried down the hallway to open the front door._

**Dis worried though. She wasn't ready for her daughters to go. She was anxious she wouldn't see her daughters again. But she wouldn't let it show. Not when her daughters were finally happy. Properly happy. Her daughters would leave and live with the elves. Everyone knew elves and dwarves didn't get along. The dwarves hid in the mountains. The elves watched the stars. Then again, Katla and Eyva both loved the stars. Kili and Fili didn't seem to understand why. Dis too had loved stars. Secretly, she still did.**

_Dis shook her head to clear her thoughts and went to the girl's room. She knocked, then entered, causing both Katla and Eyva to turn._

_Sitting on one of the beds, Dis thought about the best way to say what she needed to. "Girls...I have something important to explain."_

_Both girls stopped fixing their hair and turned. "Yes?" They said in unison._

_"I suppose you've heard your uncle complain about the elves before?" _

_"It's a bit hard to miss!" Eyva joked. _

_Dis smiled. "True, true." Her smile faded. "I came to tell you that...that you will have to live far away when you marry. And you'll live in a place that will make you feel short."_

_Eyva blinked, not fully comprehending her mother's cryptic way of speech. "We can't live here?"_

_"Well, no...your husbands will want you to live in Rivendell."_

_Tears filled Eyva's eyes. "Mummy...I don't want to leave!"_

_Dis fought tears of her own. "I know, dear. But if you want to marry, you have to leave."_

_"You didn't leave."_

_"Yes, I did actually. When your father died, I moved here with all of you little ones, so we would have someone to protect us."_

_Eyva nodded. "I really don't want to go, though."_

_"Then don't marry." Dis laughed at her reaction._

_"It's not funny, Mum!"_

**"What about Fili and Kili? What will happen to them?" Katla spoke up. She'd been quiet the last few moments. It hadn't slipped Dis' notice.**

**"They will stay here."**

**"Will we ever see you again?" Dis saw what seemed like fear in her daughters' eyes. Trying to remain strong and not break their hearts, she replied "If you want to."**

**"Mum, we will always want to." The two daughters hugged their mother.**

**"Eyva, Katla, I've got some wok to do. I'll see you at dinner."**

**"Okay. Bye."**

_Anger filled Eyva's eyes. "What kept them from telling us? I would never have let a relationship form if I had known."_

_"That's probably why they didn't tell us." Katla sighed._

_"It's still not fair." Eyva picked up her cloak and left the room, Katla following._

_Fili and Kili had been listening at the door and jumped when Eyva yanked open the door. _

_"You...IDIOTS!" Eyva exploded in fury. She glared at her brothers using her best "Uncle Thorin face" and stalked down the hallway, still fuming._

**"She's right you know," Katla rolled her eyes at her brothers and followed her sister.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"They're leaving us?" Kili asked. They sat in their room with their mother.**

**"For elves too?!" Fili added.**

**"They're not leaving you. They're going to marry." Dis told them softly.**

**"Will we see them again?"**

**"Of course, Kili."**

**"Mum? Why elves?" **

**"Because they love them, Fili."**

**"But ****_elves _****mum!"**

**"You'll understand when you find someone you love."**

**"I don't think I want to understand..." Kili muttered under his breath. His brother giggled.**

**"Me neither!" Dis raised an eyebrow then shook her head.**

**"I'm going to go and see your Uncle Thorin. Keep out of mischief you two."**

**"Whoops."**

**"Kili, Fili, what have you done?"**

**"Nothing! Bye!"**

_Eyva and Katla stifled their laughter at the embarrased tone of their brother's voices. Eavesdropping was a common occurrence in their household, though Katla and Eyva felt bad about it, unlike their brothers._

**They hid around the corner as their mother left the room. **

**"I never knew they cared so much," Katla laughed, "But then again it is elves we want to marry."**

**"When Uncle Thorin found out he pretty much choked!" Both the sisters laughed.**

**"What are you two laughing at?" Kili stood in front of his two younger sisters.**

**"Nothing..." the twin girls giggled.**

**"Of course not," Fili remarked sarcastically.**

_Eyva grinned. "Well, I'm glad we're leaving for Rivendell! I bet eavesdropping won't be acceptable there!"_

_"Oh, ho! You've been eavesdropping yourselves!" Kili laughed._

_Frowning, Eyva said, "You can only accuse us of eavesdropping if you haven't eavesdropped recently." She fastened her cloak and left the boys alone._

_Thorin looked up as his niece entered the kitchen. "When are those elves supposed to arrive?"_

_"Soon." Eyva replied, trying not to laugh at her uncle's darkening face. _

_"They shouldn't be late."_

**"Uncle, please lighten up," Katla smiled.**

**"Elves in my halls. My father wouldn't have heard of it."**

**"No offence, Uncle, but your father isn't ruling. These are your halls to rule as you wish. If we treat them graciously, then they'll be the same back."**

_"Elves shouldn't be trusted. We trusted Thranduil, and he broke our alliance."_

**"That was once. Would you have made your men fight hopelessly against a dragon? _Smaug_? Would you have offered them to slaughter? Would you ha-"**

**"That's enough!" Thorin roared and stormed out of the room.**

_"Oops!" Eyva tried to appear nonchalant. "This is going to be a problem."_

_"It was Mum's idea for us to marry Elves." Katla replied._

_Two mischievous faces appeared around the corner. _

_"Did you make uncle mad?" Kili tried to make light of something that wasn't funny._

_Fili's mature side came out as he said, "It's not funny at all Kili! Uncle has a point there."_

_"WE have a point that Uncle is too thickheaded to get!" Eyva snarled in annoyance._

_Fili and Kili stepped back, eyes wide. The dwarf children NEVER insulted Uncle Thorin...no matter what._

**"Okay. So how do we do it?" Fili asked.**

**"I don't know..." Eyva admitted.**

**"We'd have to show that elves keep their promises. That not all elves are like Thranduil. That's why he's angry, right?" Katla added.**

**"No kidding, Sherlock. We guessed that, Katla," Kili replied sarcastically.**

**"You think of something then!" Katla argued back.**

**"Quit it you two," Fili told them, "Katla's right. It's just how we do it."**

**"Does anyone have any ideas?" Each of Dis' children shook their heads and stared glumly at the ground.**

**"I think I have an idea..." Kili spoke up.**

**"Well?" Fili looked expectantly at his brother.**

**"I'm not sure it would work..."**

**"When do any of your 'ideas' work?" **

**"I think you'll find, Katla, Fili and I's ideas always go to plan," Kili replied, matter-of-factly.**

**"Since when?"**

**"Since forever." Fili told his sister.**

**"I remember one not going to plan," Kili faced his brother.**

**"Oh? Which one?" Fili asked.**

**"The one with not having an annoying younger sister." Fili nodded approvingly at his brother, earning them both another hit.**


End file.
